The Two Most Brightest Stars
by Serena13
Summary: This is about what if Seiya came back to the earth and Serena told him she loved him it's my first love story so be kind let me know what you think ok!


The Two Most Brightest Stars   
  
  
It had been two years since I left that place and the only woman that I had ever left in my heart I thought it was   
the only thing I could do to give her the happiest she needed even if it was from another man I didn't care has long   
has she was happy that's all that I ever wanted for her but if I only knew how wrong my choice was you see I had decide   
to go see my angel again and see how life was treating her, I knew there was a chance that she   
would be married off to him but I didn't really care all I know is that I needed to see her one last time so I   
headed back to the place that was where I had first found my beautiful shinning star it was dark when I landing   
on the earth in a park not to far from my angel's house I wondered around and till I so how ended up at her house.   
Has I stood there outside her house I thought to myself is this really right of me to come back into her life again   
like this and why am I here I don't even know if she still lives here for all I know she could very well be living with   
him oh I don't know maybe this is wrong of me to even have come back after all I am only going to make trouble for her   
if I am here so I should just leave before that happens, I don't want to bring her any pain then he started to walk off   
but has he did he didn't see that someone had come out of the house he had just been standing in front of and when Serena   
saw him slowly walking away she couldn't believe her eyes I am seeing things she thought to herself or is he really back   
after all this time then she suddenly spoke up not wanted to miss this chance if it really was him SEIYA IS THAT REALLY YOU   
Serena yelled has she hoped it was him. Just then Seiya stopped has he heard that beautiful voice he had waited so long to   
hear ever since he had lift for his home he slowly turned back and when Serena saw him standing there with a big smile on his  
handsome face she ran towards Seiya and jumped right into his arms has tears started to run down her cheeks Serena held on to   
him for dear life, has he looked down he couldn't believe this was really happen it was like some wonderful dream that he hoped   
wouldn't end she then looked up at him has Seiya held her now when she looked into his dark blue eyes they seem to shine has   
Serena found herself lost when she looked into them has they stood there in silence with there eyes lucked on another.  
Serena finally broke the silence Seiya can we go to the park so we can talk please I need to tell you something she said   
in a low voice that he almost couldn't hear but he did then Seiya nodded his head saying it was ok has he didn't know what   
to say cause of how Serena had greeted him this was to real for him he had always dreamed of this happen but never thought   
his dream would come true, has they slowly walked to the park all the while Serena held on tight to Seiya's arm has she laid   
her head on his shoulder like they were a happy couple Seiya just looked down at her still wondering if this was really   
happening but even if this was a dream he was enjoying every bit of it so he really didn't care if it was real or not.   
When they made it the park they found a bench and Seiya sat down first then Serena sat down right next to him then she   
places her hand on top of his has they looked in each others eyes, it was like Serena thought if she took her eyes off   
of Seiya she would loose him forever then Seiya suddenly spoke up Serena what's going on I thought you & Darien were   
happy together and now it seems you don't care about him any more?  
Serena:: Seyia Darien lift me because he found out even though I tired to hide it that my heart no longer belong to   
him you see I realize it after you lift I loved you but by the time I finally found out the how I felt about you it   
was to late cause you had already gone so I put my future has Queen before you, and I was so lost I didn't know what   
do any more but I guess even if I didn't want to face my feelings for you I had to when Darien had force me too he   
wanted to know if I truly loved him or you and when I couldn't answer he knew that my heart was no longer his so he   
lift for Paris to study abrode and never come back!"   
Serena then looked down feeling like she was wrong to put all this on him and that she wouldn't blame Seiya if he hated   
her for all the pain she had giving him the last time he was on earth Seiya I still love you o though I wouldn't blame   
you if you didn't want anything to do with me after the way I treated you the last time you were here she said, with a   
touch of sadness in her voice she looking down at the ground not wanting to face Seiya fearing the look of anger she   
might get from him after all she had put him through Seiya then took his hand out from under Serena's and with a gentle   
touch he took his hand placing it under her chin and move her head up slowly so she was now looking him right in the eyes   
she then started to cry he took his other hand and brush away her tears, then Seiya smiled now how could you ever think   
I could hate you Serena your the most wonderful person I have ever met before and you gave me so much the last time   
I was here you have no idea how much you mean to me my angel I could never stop loving you Serena your the only girl   
no woman I had ever loved and ever will!"  
He then wrapped his arms around her has she put her hands behind his neck has they slowly move closer to one another   
then a last there lips had finally touch for one very long and passionate kiss after there kiss had ended they just   
sat there for the longest time with there eyes locked on one another has they sat there under the moon lit sky Serena   
laid her head on Seiya's chest just listening to his heart beat she close her eyes Seiya lowered his head and Serena   
smiled when she heard him say now that my wish finally came true I am never going to let you go my love this the best   
welcome home gift that you have ever giving me my angel!"   
After that night Seiya & Serena had spented everyday with each other when the girls found out they were all happy for   
them and that Serena finally find her true love now the months pass by so fast for them they had now been together for   
two years and Seiya had finally ask Serena to marry him one night has they stood in the very park at the same bench that   
he had met Serena for there first date, and where Seiya realizes how he felt about his beloved angel of the white moon   
and Serena said yes so now they went through all the planning for the wedding together after a few months Seiya's brother's   
returned to earth and they were glad to see that Seiya was finally happy after all the years he had been so hurt and sad to   
see there brother this happey was there greatest wish come true they knew he & Serena were the brightest stars they had even   
seen and they proved that on there wedding day. There Seiya stood has he was there with his brother's Yaten & Tkiki standing   
with him on his side has his best men then he watch has Amy Mina Raye & Lita walking up towards him and take there places has   
Serena's bride's maids after that he then saw the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever beheld when he saw Serena in a long   
white dress with white & light pink roses at the top of her dress, has she had her arm linked with her father's arm then once   
they were there he let go of his only daughter and he gave Seiya a look that said you better take good care of my little girl   
cause if you ever hurt her I will hurt you even more now there she stood looking like a queen & Seiya looking like her king.  
Now Serena & Seiya had decided that they would make up there own vows telling each other how they felt for one other in there   
own ways Seiya went first singing a song he had grown to love since he had falling in love with Serena called How Did I Fall   
In Love With You has he slipped the ring on her finger after he had finish, Serena was trying to hold back the tears she felt   
so happy knowing he loved her so much then she went next and read a poem she wrote for him has she slipped the ring on his finger   
after that all Seiya heard was you may now kiss the bride and that just what he did it was another long and passionate kiss and   
Serena felt like it was better then the first time she had kiss him then she thought to herself I'm sure there will be a lot more  
then that knowing my Seiya in the years were together there with be noting but happy days ahead of us in are near future!   
  
The End 


End file.
